In the past bass drums, and other such percussion instruments, have been mounted on the floor and are operated by the drummer who sits in a chair and beats the drum by operating a pedal with his foot. Other percussion instruments may be mounted on the drum, or on stands, near to the main drum. The large drums on the floor often obscure the percussionist from the audience and the audience from the percussionist. Another problem with the prior art drums is that there is a physical barrier or division interposed between the drum and the drummer, in that the drummer beats the drum indirectly by way of a foot pedal and a beater.